Jetpack
The Jetpack is a $60 million worth item in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It gives the player the ability to fly while on foot, allowing for both high-flying exploration and for super-fast "hit and run" assaults on enemies—although slower than most vehicles at full speed, it offers the player far greater agility than any normal vehicle, at the expense of leaving the player fully exposed to gunfire. The Jetpack is unique - it hangs in the air when not in use, and is activated instantly when Carl Johnson walks into it. It allows for directional control with two omnidirectional nozzle-like jets providing thrust; strangely, the nozzles do not seem to burn or otherwise harm CJ, despite being inches from his shoulders. When using the Jetpack, the player can only fire one handed weapons, although, somewhat incongruously, these can be dual-wielded. The Jetpack is a prototype created in the US military's underground lab in Area 69; Carl Johnson steals it for The Truth in the mission Black Project. Due to the secrecy of the project, The Truth is the only civilian other than CJ to know of its existence. After this mission, the Jetpack will respawn at Verdant Meadows. CJ later uses it to attack a military train in the mission Green Goo. The Jetpack is permanently available in Verdant Meadows after completing the Green Goo mission and it can also be accessed at any time through cheats. Weapons The Pistol, TEC 9, Micro Uzi, and Sawnoff Shotgun are the only weapons which can be used in conjunction with the Jetpack. Locations *Beside the house where you use to save your game in the airport graveyard in Verdant Meadows after completing Green Goo. *At the lowermost section of Area 69 (after completing Black Project), although exploits are needed to access it. Secrets The Jetpack can help you access the hidden interiors. See Hidden Interiors Universe. Trivia *If the player is shot dead while flying the Jetpack, they will remain alive while airborne, however the jetpack will slowly gravitate towards the ground, then when it hits the surface, CJ will automatically dismount the Jetpack and then be wasted. However, if player use health cheat, CJ won't be wasted upon hits the ground. *If a player spawns the jetpack while riding a bicycle (BMX,Mountain Bike or Bike), the player can ride the bicycle without pedaling it. If the player is on a Mountain Bike they can reach highway speed easily, allowing the player to ride one on the highways. *If you spawn a Jetpack while in a car, CJ will be standing up inside of it, with his legs sticking out of the bottom of the car. *If the player is hit by a car while using a jetpack, he will lose health but will remain standing as if nothing had happened. However, once out of the jetpack, he will fall behind due to the impact. *The Cheat for the Jetpack is: **''PC: rocketman or yecgaa'' **''PS2: LEFT, RIGHT, L1, L2, R1, R2, UP, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT'' **''XBOX: '' LEFT, RIGHT, L, White, R, Black, UP, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT * While wearing a jetpack, the player is considered an aircraft by the game's AI and as such is subject to missile attack over no-fly zones such as Area 69. * The lesser your fat is, the easier it is for you to control the Jetpack. Being obese only decreases the hover speed of the Jetpack, this is proved in the opening cutscene from the mission Black Project, if Carl is overweight, The Truth will call him a fat ass, meaning that CJ needs to lose weight so he can fly with the Jetpack. * On rare occasions, CJ can wield a melee weapon while riding the Jetpack, a glitch occurs on the chainsaw however, The HUD icon of the chainsaw is displayed, and the sound effect of revving the chainsaw can be heard while riding the Jetpack. * In the Official Strategy Guide by BradyGames, it is classed as a Recreational Vehicle and the name is called "Personel Transport System", with the description "Rumored to be in development. Look for it after Green Goo at Verdant Meadows." * If you don't have a pistol, don't have any one-handed sub-machine gun and enter the Jetpack with a Sawn-off Shotgun, a glitch will happen. You fly in the Jetpack with the 9mm but with no ammo. You can aim and even fire that gun, though there are no bullets coming out from it. * The Jetpack is the best device to search for Horseshoes, because of its easy controlling and flying ability. * It is the only device in your inventory which can be put down and picked up again. * If the player simultaneously walks into the jetpack and presses the button to hover, the jetpack will not make any sound. This bug is also present in several vehicles in GTA IV. * A HUD icon for the jetpack exists, but it is not used as the HUD icon is always that of the player's current weapon. * Strange enough there is a way to unlock everything in the game from the start of the game using the jetpack. After the third cutscene from the beginning of the game (Carl taking a little ride with Tenpenny), quickly enter the jetpack cheat, Although strange enough at the end of the cutscene, Carl will not be shown being thrown out of the car. Once the car is out of sight, CJ will be wasted. Once he spawns at the nearest hospital, every in the game is available. But you will still gain heat is you go to another city besides Los Santos. * Single handed weapons can be fired from the jetpack. The feature of firing single handed weapons in the air returns in GTA V, where players will be able to fire weapons while using a parachute. de:Jetpack (SA) es:Jetpack it:Jetpack pl:Jetpack pt:Jetpack Category:Air Transport Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Pickups Category:Pickups in GTA: San Andreas